


First Meeting

by orphan_account



Series: Firsts [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their first encounter was something straight out of a young adult fiction novel.





	First Meeting

Their first encounter was something straight out of a young adult fiction novel.

 

“What the fuck,” Jinyoung curses as he trips over something – no, _someone_ – while happily skimming through the rows of History books on the shelf. “Oh, shit! I’m sorry – fuck, are you okay?” He hears the particular _someone_ who caused him to trip say. He grunts in response as he feels the sudden pain on his wrists.

“Shit, man. I’m so so _so_ sorry! Here, let me help you,” The man reaches out and supports Jinyoung on his shoulders as he straightens himself up. Jinyoung dusts himself off of the dirt, and mutters a soft “Thanks.”

“Woah, cute,” He hears him gasp rather loudly, and Jinyoung finally looks up to properly look at the man who caused chaos to his perfectly planned and perfectly quiet visit at the library.

Jinyoung may or may not have blushed a little when he saw brown, round eyes looking straight at him. “Shit, I said that out loud, didn’t I?” The man smiles at him. And Jinyoung thinks it’s probably the cutest fucking smile he has ever seen in his life, _oh god_.

“You did,” He says, unable to stop the smile creeping up on his face.

“Well, uh, I’m really sorry. I couldn’t find any available seats so I figured I could just sit here and get comfortable. I didn’t think anyone would wander in the History section,” He chuckles.

“Why not?” Jinyoung asks, eyeing him carefully.

“Uh, because it’s boring?” He says teasingly, and smiles. _That fucking smile again_ , Jinyoung thinks.

“Oh, says someone who reads coloring books about characters with repeating daddy issues?” He raises his brow, and Jinyoung points at the copy of Batman: The Killing Joke he was holding.

“Excuse me? First of all these aren’t just coloring books, they’re graphic novels. Second, you’re wrong ‘cause Batman is about _family_ issues since he lost both his parents and–” He stops when he sees Jinyoung covering his mouth and holding a laugh, forming wrinkles one the side of his eyes.

“Hey! What are you laughing at?” He says, and punches Jinyoung lightly on the shoulder.

“Sorry, you looked really cute when agitated,” Jinyoung says, and this time it was the man’s turn to blush. “Oh, well…thanks. You, too. Although, I actually already said that out loud earlier,” He smiles back. He offers his hand to Jinyoung and says, “I’m Jackson, by the way. Jackson Wang.”

“I’m Park Jinyoung.” He reaches out and shakes Jackson’s hand.

And Jinyoung thinks he wouldn’t mind bits of chaos in his library visits in the future.

 

 


End file.
